


Human Healing

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel had a really bad day.  The reader makes it better.





	Human Healing

You gave a startled jump from the library, as Sam and Dean burst into the bunker, the door clanging louder than usual with their hurry.  You stood, looking towards them with vague worry on your face and hurried towards the stairs, wondering what had gone wrong.

Until they came into view, carrying a bloody and bruised Castiel.

Your heart stopped beating for a moment when you saw your boyfriend so hurt.  He was conscious, but in terrible shape.

“Is he-” the words came out of your mouth without thinking, and all you could think of was how bad he looked.

“He’s fine.”  Dean reassured you.  “Not too happy, but nothing a beer and a hot shower won’t fix.”  The Winchesters reached the foot of the stairs where you stood, and you quickly took Castiel from them as he groaned.

“I’ve got him,” you reassured the hovering brothers.

“Y/n,” Castiel half-groaned as you supported him through the hallways to your shared room.  “I’m alright, honeybee.”

“You will be.”  You replied.  “What happened?”

“Brass knuckles with enochian runes on them.”  Castiel grunted as you carefully helped him sit on the edge of the bed.  You hurried into your attached private bathroom (it had taken some whining on your part to get one of the few rooms with them, but it was worth it.  Two words; shower sex), and quickly retrieved the first aid kit under the sink before returning to your angel.  His eyes widened as you set it next to him on the bed and straddled his legs.

Castiel had shed his coats, shirt and tie while you’d been looking for the first aid kit in the bathroom.  But as delicious as he looked topless, all you could focus on were the cuts and bruises on his face and shoulders.  You pushed aside your worry, focusing on patching them up one by one.  Castiel was silent as you did so, and you tried to ignore the blue eyes watching your every move.  You finished the first cut on his forehead, and twisted towards the kit, searching for a band aid.

“How long before you can heal yourself?”  You asked him, rifling through the kit.

“I should be able to later tonight, maybe tomorrow.”  Castiel replied.  He rested a hand on top of yours, the one searching through the kit, halting you momentarily.  “Honeybee,” Castiel began, drawing your eyes back up to him.  “I’m okay.  You don’t have to do this.  I’ll be fine.”  His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through you, seeing what you were thinking and feeling but not telling him.  As always.  Though a good part of the reason for that, you knew, were his angelic powers.  But a lot of it was just him, knowing you that well.  

You sighed and tried to smile at him, touched by his concern for you, despite his condition.  You resumed rummaging, finally pulling out a band-aid.  You glanced down at your hands as you pulled it free of the wrapper, moving to put it on the cleaned cut on Castiel’s forehead.  At the last minute, just before you put the band-aid on, you leaned forward and impulsively placed a gentle kiss on the cut, then sealed the band-aid on top of it.

“What was that?”  Castiel asked, a curious smile tugging at his lips.

“I was kissing it better.”  You casually informed him, already starting on the next cut.

“Uhmm, I don’t think that kissing an injury has any effect on-”

“Cas.”  You stopped him, giving him a level look.  “It’s a real thing. Stop second guessing it.  Here, I’ll show you.”  You leaned forward, kissing the cut again, your lips lingering a moment or two before you pulled back and looked down at him.  “Do you feel better?”

“I- you’re right.  I do, a little.”  Castiel admitted, giving you a shy smile.  His happiness was contagious and you smiled back at him before returning your attention to the next cut.

You made your way down his face, kissing each cut or bruise just as you finished attending to it, just before placing a bandage on each one.  With every kiss, an intangible glow of bashful happiness grew around Castiel, infecting you as well.

“Thank you,” Castiel stopped you, pulling your face to his to kiss you gently just as you were about to start on his shoulders.

“Cas,” you breathed, half-heartedly trying to pull away from him, but to no avail.  After a moment he finally let go.  “Cas, I have to finish-”

“Y/n, you did finish.  I’m fine.”  Castiel reassured you, his eyes soft and fixed on yours.  He lifted a hand to cup your cheek, and you leaned into his touch.  You closed your eyes and nuzzled his hand, delighting in the happy little rumble he made.  You felt lips on your jawline, kissing gently, and your eyes flew open.  His mouth traveled along your jawline to the side of your neck, kissing and nipping as he went.  He wrapped his hands around your back, holding you close to him as his lips roamed down your neck, sucking and nipping harder the more you moaned.

“Cas,” you breathed, squirming in his arms as you tried in vain to move so you could touch him.

“Shhhh.”  Cas replied in between nips to your neck.  “You took care of me.  Let me return the favor.”  You moaned and melted into his arms.  You could feel his growing erection pressed between your thighs, as close to him as you were, and you began to grind your hips into him.  Castiel growled into your neck, sucking hard enough to make you cry his name.

You managed to pull away from him a little, long enough to pull your shirt over your head and toss it onto the floor.  Castiel moaned softly at the sight of your breasts, bare but for your bra.  He leaned forward, the material suddenly vanishing just in time for him to take a nipple into his mouth and suck.  His hands roamed your back, stroking the skin softly and making you jump when he ran a finger down your spine.  He finally encircled your back with an arm, pinning you close to him and burying his face in your breasts.  His other hand came around to stroke and tweak the neglected nipple.  You writhed on top of him, burying your hands in his hair as you moaned again.  You bucked your hips into his, desperate for friction.  You started whining; amazing as this felt, your needed to feel him inside you.

Castiel finally released your breast from his mouth, looking up at you with love filling his eyes.  You were momentarily torn between returning the emotion and demanding that he take his fucking pants off already.  

Castiel decided for you, pulling your head down for a brief kiss.  He stood up from the bed, still easily holding you aloft.  Castiel laid you gently down on the bed on your back, your ass just on the edge of your bed.  Your heart pounded as he knelt on the floor between your legs.  Your pants and panties vanished, leaving you in nothing but your socks, and exposing your dripping wet pussy, glistening with evidence of your arousal.  Your breathing quickened as you were torn between the delicious combination of excitement, anticipation, and need that had you reaching for him.  Castiel smiled up at you fondly, leaning forward to kiss your palm, before his eyes dropped back between your legs.  The fond expression melted, replaced by such hunger that it took your breath away, and all you could do was lie there and wait.  

He lunged forward, his grace sliding you open as his tongue thrust inside of you.  You dropped your head back to the bed and arched your back as he filled you with tongue and grace.  His hands slid to your ass and hips, grabbing you and pulling you into him.  You felt his tongue and grace inside you, humming and vibrating with power.  You cried his name, trying to buck into him, but the tight grip of his hands prevented any movement.

Your hands at your sides grabbed tight handfuls of the blankets, clenching so hard your knuckles had to be turning white.  Your legs almost flailed in the air, moving spastically as your sensitive nerves sent an overwhelming amount of pleasure to your brain.  You heard almost constant little noises coming from Castiel, little moans of pleasure as he ate you out with gusto.

You writhed and wiggled harder on the bed, unable to keep still as you rose higher and higher under the influence of his tongue.  With your boyfriend being an angel, you knew you never had to worry about accidentally kicking him too hard, so you just let go of everything and focused on the intense pleasure he was bringing you.  

Castiel growled into you, and you suddenly felt a tendril of grace attach to your clit and suck hard.  You screamed his name as you came, and waves of pleasure overwhelmed you brain until it just shut down and all you could do was  _feel_.

Two orgasms later, Castiel finally released your pussy and stood, looming over you with a noticeable bulge in his pants.  He was still fully clothed, and the image of him standing over you made you give an exhausted moan.  His hand twitched, and his clothes vanished.  His swollen cock, freed suddenly from the confines of his pants, bounced up against his stomach, red and angry.  You licked your lips subconsciously, still hungry for him despite his labors between your legs.

Castiel’s grace lifted you, moving you to the center of the bed as he crawled after you.  Your mouth went dry and you tried to swallow as he loomed over you, dropping down and kissing you again with a fierce, desperate passion.  His arms were planted on either side of your shoulders, supporting his weight as he rubbed his cock against your wet folds.  His groan echoed yours, and you tried to thrust up into him.

 _Please, baby_.  You resorted to praying to him when he wouldn’t release your lips.   _Need you.  Need your big, thick cock in me, please!_

Castiel’s reserve finally snapped.  His hips moved suddenly and thrust his cock into you.  You ripped your mouth from his and cried his name.  You squeezed your eyes shut, and tears leaked from them at the intensity of the feeling.  Finally full, your nerves screamed their pleasure at your brain, and you were quickly sucked under again.

Castiel dropped his head to your shoulder as he thrusted into you, letting you hear all the little moans and grunts and growls as his hips pistoned into you.  You reached up and grabbed a handful of his ass, trying to pull him closer to you. You couldn’t get enough of him.  You felt the tendril of grace on your clit again, making you cry his name and arch into him.  Castiel moaned, mumbling in your ear in broken Enochian.

Damnit, it always made you so hot for him whenever he reverted to Enochian.  He cried your name in your ear, amidst a string of Enochian.  You dropped your hand back to the bed again, wrapping your legs around his waist and squeezing it as your walls clenched tight around his cock. You were so close to the edge.

“Cas, please!”  You managed to gasp. It was so hard to concentrate around what his cock and grace were doing to you.  He groaned again in your ear, and the next thrust was more forceful, moving you up the bed.  That was the last straw, and you cried his name again as you suddenly came, wrapping yourself tightly around him and clinging as increasing waves of pleasure threw you higher and higher.  Somewhere in the middle of your orgasm, you heard him cry out in Enochian, and felt him come inside you, his orgasm sparking yours higher and higher until you just passed out.

When you came to, both you and the sheets were miraculously clean, thanks to your seraph boyfriend.  Said seraph held you, laying next to you and cradling you in his arms.  When you opened your eyes to his blue ones, his face lit up with a smile, and he crooned softly.

“How long did I sleep?”  You asked, your voice rough with fatigue.  Castiel smiled, and leaned forward to kiss your temple.  

“A few hours.  It’s the middle of the night.  Go back to sleep, honeybee.  I’ll be here when you wake.”  Castiel replied fondly, his voice soft and fond and full of love.  You weren’t sure if you were just still too tired to stay awake, or if he used his grace on you.  Nonetheless, your eyes drooped and you quickly fell back asleep in his arms.


End file.
